Across the Atlantic
by Fangirlindenial17
Summary: A series of oneshots where Tris and Tobias will discover their relationship, through love, faith, hope, friendship and a whole lot more. All are somehow interconnected and are AU. The first oneshot starts with Tris' trip back from London after visiting her mother.


**Disclaimer: I do not know own the Divergent Trilogy, Veronica Roth does and I'm pretty sure Lionsgate does as well.**

* * *

_Mid August 2014._

I can see the line getting shorter and shorter as I prepare my things to go through security at London Heathrow airport. I never liked the security check, it's a lot a hassle, and I hate being stared at being judged by the guards. I'm not a threat to the British or American nation, I am just plain old me, Tris Prior. I place my loose items shoes and electronics into the overly large tray. I smile at the man in front of me as he helps me push my bag on to the conveyor belt, it gets caught and he adjusts it. He is a businessman. Expensive phone, expensive laptop, expensive suit and very expensive taste. He passes through the body scan and it beeps, the security guard looks at him with raised eyebrows. The businessman pats himself down and looks down at his wrist; he raises it and smiles not so guiltily. He passes it back through the scanner and places it into the tray. I quickly glance down at the brand. Of course someone like him would prance around, show off and 'forget' to take his Cartier watch off for security at an airport. I glance up again and the man goes back into line and I go to I wait behind him. I hate this part; I don't like how people can know if I have the tiniest bit of metal on me. I calm my nerves by bouncing on the balls of my feet, pointing my toes and rising up onto them. It's a habit that will never die even after I retire from ballet. I can hear and feel the familiar sound of my toes cracking the release making smile. The security guard looks down at my feet disgusted before telling me to come through and I do, waiting for the sound of the beeper to come. It doesn't and I sigh in relief. Another guard comes towards me with my bag in hand.  
"Is this your bag, ma'am?" He asks politely and I nod. "Random inspection" he says. Random inspection my arse. This happens every time I bring pointe shoes onto the plane. I know the drill and take everything out. He swabs my bag and the items. I don't need to be worried I have nothing to hide.

"Dancer?" He asks as he puts the fabric into a machine.

I glare at him. "What do you think," I snap.

The machine makes a noise and he turns back towards me. "You are good to go," I replace everything in my bag and glare at him while I do so. The businessman who was next me is still finishing tidying his things. He has way to much stuff to be travelling. I take one last look at him and his watch and we part ways.

* * *

People are everywhere; there is definitely a reason why this place is one of the top three busiest airport's in the world. There are shops after shops after shops, and they are mostly designer brands like Gucci, Burberry, Chanel and I think I even spot a Cartier. There is so much choice. I glimpse at the time on my phone I have two hours until my flight. I didn't have time to buy something for Tobias during my stay in London and I know I should get him something, I promised. He wouldn't mind if I didn't get anything but I want to.

I look around trying to find to find the best store. Then I see it, the most English of English stores. Harrods. I push my small frame through the crowd pulling my roll along bag behind me. I scoff when people don't let me through. When I enter the shop my jaw drops. I have never seen a shop like this in an airport. It's big and spacious and there are people everywhere. I look around in amazement and start to walk around the different sections.

"Excuse me?" I ask a sale assistant placing mugs into a display cabinet. She stands up and looks me up and down. I ignore her stare and continue with my question. "I was wondering if you had any recommendations for a gift for my boyfriend," She looks at me for a few moments before speaking her voice the epitome of English.

"You are American I see?" She asks examining me again. I feel very self-conscious and I cross my arms over my chest and nod slowly at her question.

"You want something British?" I nod again not liking her tone. "Of course" she murmurs supposedly not for my ears, but I still her it.

"The best thing you can get is the Jasper bear," she points to a display where more than dozen bears stacked in a pyramid. "It's the Christmas edition but it doesn't have to be given at Christmas. It doesn't even look Christmassy, so it should be a good gift for mid august," She smiles, her teeth crooked.

"Thanks for the help," I say. I make my way over the bears and I try and not trip anyone up with my bag. I pick one up and look at it. Like the woman said, it doesn't look like a Christmas edition of a toy. It was soft and the red jacket it was wearing made it look entirely English, not to mention the embroidery on the bottom of the paw.

I think back to when I first got a gift for Tobias. It was on our six month anniversary. I was dancing full time; and I hadn't had time to get him a gift so I had so go after rehearsals, to late night shopping. My feet were blistered and I could hardly walk as I just started to break into a new pair pointe shoes that day. At the time it felt as if I was breaking into a new pair every week as I was rehearsing for Swan Lake. I was the lead role, Odette. Christina had to pull me along to all the shops in New York and I couldn't do anything about it, she had gone through just as many pairs of shoes as me and she could skip, hop and jump into any store. It took me a few hours to find the right gift for Tobias but I knew I wanted to keep it simple. I found a picture on my phone, which Christina had taken. It was at Uriah's birthday party and I was sitting on Tobias' lap, he kissed my cheek right as Christina had taken the picture. I found another picture which was taken right before, Tobias and I were looking at each other, we were both smiling and happy. I picked a dual frame and went to a camera shop to print off the pictures. I had to pay the lady at counter extra to wrap the gift but it was worth it. When I gave it to Tobias he was so happy he couldn't stop smiling.

"I didn't even know you had these pictures," He said still beaming down at the gift.

"Christina took them at Uriah's party. How did you not know she was taking them, she was right there and the camera kept clicking every second," I laughed at Tobias.

"I must have been to engrossed in something else," We smiled at each other and he kissed me, the same fireworks go off every time it happens. He pulls back and smiles again. "I love you and your disgusting feet no matter how many blisters are on them," I rolled my eyes but he just pulled me in for a kiss anyway.

I smiled at the memory, I think the bear will do just fine. I went to pay and headed straight to my gate. I looked at the pictures of Tobias and I from Uriah's party as I was waiting. I smiled and I could feel my heart warm. I missed him so much, I had been gone two weeks, my mom had just moved to London to broaden her dance teacher horizons and was employed at the Royal Ballet. While I was there my mother wanted me to audition but I couldn't, I was already with The American Ballet Theatre.

"Is that your boyfriend, lovely," I looked up and around and saw an old woman looking at me.

"Um yeah, he is" I looked at her warily. She smiled at me and looked at the picture again.

"He seems nice, make sure he doesn't break your heart," The woman said

"He won't," I said "H promised he wouldn't" The woman nodded and spoke again.

"If he doesn't break your heart don't break his," She says wisdom pouring out of her.

"Trust me I won't ever do anything to hurt him," I whisper to myself and I go back to looking at the pictures.

* * *

Half an hour later they are calling for business class passengers and I knew that was my cue. I smiled to the old woman and she gives me a small wave. The land crew check my ticket and I make my way through to the plane. The good thing about having a dad as a pilot is that I get discounts on business class.

"Have a good trip Miss Prior," The stewardess gave me an award winning, probably fake, smile and ushered me to my seat.

"Thank you," I prepared myself for the flight while families came on. I sat down and read the magazine I got.

"Mummy, mummy look it's Tris Prior" My head snapped up when I heard my name. I looked down and a small girl was looking at me with awe.

"Sorry about my daughter, We saw your performance in Swan Lake and she has been obsessed with you and ballet since then," Her mother said rolling her eyes.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked leaning down to the girl's height

"My name's Renee. I'm five and I want to be just like you when I grow up," I giggled and looked at her mother who was scoffing.

"You know what. When people say you can't do something, work harder at it and prove to them that you can do it. I was just like you when I was younger, no one but my mother believed in me, they all said I wouldn't be able to have a lead. My teachers would always comment about my technique, but look where I am today." She looked at me a glint in her eyes, she suddenly looked down and nearly started crying.

"But my mum doesn't believe in me," I glanced up at her mother who gasped. My heart broke for the little girl. I got up from my seat and took a brand new pair of pointe shoes out from my bag as well as a permanent marker. I wrote on the shoes. _Dear Renee. It doesn't matter what other people say, I will always believe in you. Lots of love Tris Prior 3. _I signed it with my signature and gave her the shoes but before she could take them I whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter what your mother says or your father or brother or sister or best friends, just remember to believe in yourself and that I will always believe in you" I gave her the shoes and she just gasped. She clambered onto me and I hugged her.

"Renee, honey we are holding everyone up," Renee's mother said trying to push the blond haired girl along.

"It was great meeting you Renee, I can't wait to see you dance at a company one day," I said waving to her.

"Bye Tris," She waved with one hand and held the shoes tightly with the other as her mother picked her up and left to get to their seats.

I had heard of dancers giving autographs to people but I had never experienced it until just then, it was an amazing feeling of being recognised and having that sort impact on people. It took me a few minutes to get used to the feeling.

A man around my age came to a halt in front of me

"Excuse me, I'm sitting right over there," He points to the seat next to me and I get the idea. I get up and let him in. He thanks me and starts talking to me.

"You visiting or going back to New York?" He asks putting his seatbelt on.

"Going back. You?" I ask trying not to feel uncomfortable.

"Going back. Do you have a boyfriend?" This guy is forward and get's to point quickly, but I answer him anyway looking back at my magazine. "Yes, I do"

"Is he a dancer like you?" My head snaps up to look at him.

"Don't be freaked," He says, "The way your feet are turned out and the fact you just gave a pair of pointe shoes to that little girgives everything away," My mouth forms an 'O'.

"Yeah, I'm a principal dancer with the American Ballet company," I say proudly.

"Oh wow you are up there then," I nod, trying to get back to my magazine and I can tell he's about to say something but I cut him off.

"Look you seem like a really great guy but I have a boyfriend and I love him so much, and if he found out you might make a pass at me he might just kill you," I say turning to face him.

"Over protective much," I hear him mutter. "I wasn't and never will make a pass at you. I'm gay," My jaw drops, I wasn't really expecting, My face turn beet red and I cringe.

"Sorry. I didn't know," I say nervously feeling bad.

"It's okay, I get it all the time," He says "Can I see a picture of your boyfriend?" I laugh and nod. This is going to be a long flight.

* * *

When we land I feel relaxed it's two o'clock in the afternoon and Tobias said he would pick me up. I am giddy with joy. I walk with Jack, the man I was sitting, to get my bags. As soon as I see it I pull it off the conveyor belt and haul it through customs. Like security I hate customs. I don't think I have anything illegal but I can never be so sure with all the laws in place. I keep going but don't get stopped. When I get through to the other side I look frantically for Tobias, I see him and smile. His dark brown hair a bit longer since the last time I saw him and I can easily see his blue eyes. I run up to him jump into his arms, he kisses me like no tomorrow.

"Get a room Tris," I hear Jack say in the background. Tobias breaks the kiss and is about to go to tell his opinion to jack. I pull his chin back towards me and breathe feverishly.

"Don't. He's gay." My lips hurriedly find his again and we kiss for what feels like forever and smile into it, Tobias can feel me smile and does the same. People pass us, but we don't care. We stop to catch our breath and he brings his forehead to mine. This is where I want to be. This is where I will always be. With Tobias

* * *

**Hi, This is my new but first divergent story. It's a series of oneshots which will all be somehow interconnected. I hope you like it. I just wanted to say I would love reviews, it means so much to me. My main story is actually a Hunger Games fanfiction, it's about Madge and Gale and their relationship. I would love it if you could check that out as well. There are probably typos in this and I did proof read it but I am only human, just remember that. I need a beta for both stories so if your interest PM me. Also as I said in my other story, fanfiction is not my top priority so I don't have an uploading schedule, I could upload tomorrow or in three weeks, it will really depend. Again please review and tell me what you think  
Again thanks for reading. Fangirlindenial17**


End file.
